Little Thieve
by Zanas-kun
Summary: Seorang gadis kecil menjadi pelatih sampingan tim Rakuzan atas 'perintah' kapten mereka! bagaimana jadinya ya?/Akashi X OC
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko No Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Inspirasi dari otak yang melompat lompat (apaan)

Warning: Gaje,dan sebagainya..

Happy Reading!

Chapter 1

Akashi Seijuurou sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya,hari sudah gelap,semua karena latihan basketnya yang agak panjang dari biasanya hari ini. Lampu jalanan mulai dinyalakan,si kapten absolut ini menikmati perjalanannya di blok2 perumahan yang mengarah kekediamannya. Tiba-tiba-

"NYAN-TAN! Dimana kamu?! Nyan-tan?! Nyan-tan? Nyan~tan~!"

-Dia mendengar suara seorang gadis kecil...Dia pun mengacuhkannya dengan wajah datar dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti. Saat dia akan belok di suatu gang, "BRUUK!" Dia menabrak sesuatu...

"Waaa! Aduh! Maaf,maaf,kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Akashi mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap sosok makhluk kecil(?) yang sedang membungkukkan badan itu,

"Lain kali hati-hati." Katanya sambil menghela nafas singkat dan melewati gadis cilik itu.

Gadis itu pun menegakkan badannya kembali dan menoleh ke sosok yang barusan ditabraknya itu.

"AH! NYAN-TAN!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk ke kucing hitam di sebelah kaki Akashi.

Merasa dirinya ditunjuk,dia bermaksud menoleh ke belakang tapi anak itu dengan cepat melompat bermaksud menangkap kucing hitam itu tapi meleset dan dia terperosok. Posisinya sekarang : Disebelah kaki Akashi,Sambil tengkurep,tergeletak.

1 detik...2 detik..."Nya~u~" eongan kucing seperti nada mengejek.

"SIALAN kau kucing! Kemari kau!" bangkit Gadis cilik itu langsung berdiri dan mengejar kucing itu dengan baju kotor dan muka yang terluka.

'Dia tidak mungkin bisa menangkap kucing liar,anak bodoh' batin sang kapten absolut. Dan dia pun melanjutkan jalan malamnya, angin malam berhembus menyibak halus rambut merahnya. Suasana yang sangat tenang.

Esoknya, di perjalanan menuju sekolahnya,dia pun melihat gadis cilik dan teman-temannya menatap pohon yang lumayan tinggi,tak ada celah maupun batang yang bisa dipakai memanjat. Dia meneriakkan sesuatu...

"Tenanglah Nyan-tan! Aku akan segera menolongmu!"

"Tapi bagaimana Lisa-chan? Pohon ini sangat tinggi.." kata gadis khawatir di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga tak menemukan apapun yang bisa di gunakan.." kata 2 bocah lelaki lesu sambil mencari sesuatu.

"Apa kalian sudah lupa? Aku kan bisa terbang." Kata gadis cilik yang ternyata kemarin menabraknya itu dengan mantap. "menyingkirlah sebentar."

Gadis yang di panggil 'Lisa' ini mundur beberapa langkah dari pohon,ambil ancang-ancang,dan berlari mendaki pohon itu, dengan hitungan detik kakinya telah mendarat di batang terendah pohon itu dan ia langsung melompat ke dahan selanjutnya tanpa membuang waktu, dimana kucing yang di panggil Nyan-tan ini gemetar ketakutan. Ia langsung memeluk kucing hitam itu dan terjun bebas dengan kaki mendarat lebih dulu.

"Hebat Lisa! Kamu seperti ninja yang di film-film!" Seru seorang bocah lelaki dengan mata yang bersinar-kagum. "Untung ya..Nyan-tan!" kata gadis satunya sambil memeluk kucing yang di selamatkan. "Hebat! Seperti benar-benar terbang!" Seru bocah lelaki lainnya. "hehehe..." ketawa-bangga si gadis.

Mata Akashi sedikit melebar, dia sedikit terkejut. Lalu mukanya kembali datar dan begitu saja memalingkan muka dan melanjutkan jalannya ke sekolahnya,tangan kanannya terangkat, menggenggam renggang,menutupi mulut dan dagunya,tanda dia sedang berpikir.

Hari ini seperti biasanya, di gerbang dia sudah di soraki oleh murid perempuan sekolah itu, Dilirik oleh para staf dan guru perempuan,dan Pusat perhatian para wanita yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan.

"Akashi-kun! Kerennya~" "akashi-kun!" "Akashi-kun! Aku suka kamu!" dan teriakkan lainnya. Dan para cowo,ada yg pura2 gak peduli padahal kokoro-nya sakit,ada yang emang gak peduli,ada yang pundung di pojokan,ngedumel,dan seterusnya,tapi tak ada yang berani menghina secara terang terangan,yaah You Know Why-lah...

Hari ini seperti biasa,dia mengawasi jalannya latihan anggota basketnya,Aula dipenuhi dengan suara bola basket yang memantul, decit sepatu basket mereka,nafas mereka yang terengah-engah seperti sapi kesetanan #plaak. Tapi pikiran sang kapten tak bisa lepas dari aksi gadis cilik tadi. Kelincahan,Ketepatan,Kekuatan seperti itu bukan kebetulan. Ia ingin tahu latihan seperti apa yang gadis itu lakukan untuk bisa melakukan gerakan yang cukup ekstrim seperti itu. Untuk tim basketnya yang pasti, karena "Kemenangan adalah Segalanya."

Hari sudah mulai gelap,Sang kapten yang habis menyiksa pengikutnya ini berjalan kaki menuju rumah,sedikit berharap bertemu gadis itu lagi untuk mencari tahu identitas,tempat tinggal dan kemampuannya itu. Sampai di taman,'Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba' adalah peribahasa yang cocok,Akashi melihat gadis cilik itu duduk di ayunan,memakai jaket bertudung,kaos dan celana pendek,sepatu roda dan Head-phone yang terpasang,dimuka nya masih terpasang 2 Plaster untuk lukanya kemarin. Jika dilihat,mungkin usianya 12 tahun-'lebih muda 4 tahun dariku' pikirnya,rambut cokelat tanahnya tergerai berantakan sampai bahu,matanya bulat,bewarna hitam, meskipun hitam tapi terlihat bercahaya,tanda orang yang menikmati hidupnya. Akashi pun berjalan mendekati gadis itu bermaksud menepuk pundak kecilnya,tiba-tiba...

"AAAH! Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute!"  
"Yami o miageru dake no yoru wa !"  
"Mogaku gen'ashou no daibaa !"  
"Ikite iru n datte tashikametakute !"  
"Fukai kaitei o mezashite mouichido kokyuu o shiyou!" (Diver: NICO Touches The Wall)

Senandung gadis itu-setengah berteriak yang sontak membuat terkejut pemilik mata heterokrom menawan itu. Menyadari hawa kehadiran seseorang, gadis cilik itu menoleh...

"Ooh...kita bertemu kemarin,takdirkah yang menuntun kita bertemu lagi? Atau memang ada urusan denganku? Kakak rambut merah?" Tanya gadis-yang-tak-diduga-ternyata-puitis itu polos kepada Akashi sambil melepas Head-phone nya.

"Langsung pada pokoknya,apa kau menjalani suatu latihan khusus?...Lisa?" tanya Akashi to the point. Yang ditanya sempat terdiam,berkedip beberapa kali,lalu terlihat berpikir...beberapa saat kemudian menjentikkan jari.

"Ooh! Yang tadi pagi kah? Tunggu,dari mana kakak tau nama ku?" kata Lisa memasang wajah curiga.

"Aku mendengarnya tadi pagi." jawab Akashi datar.

"Ingatan dan pendengaran yang hebat,hem...dibilang latihan khusus sih tidak,tapi aku memang belajar teknik beladiri dari orang yang ku kenal...memang kenapa?" jelas Lisa dengan wajah polosnya. Sang Emperor Eye terdiam sejenak,lalu angkat bicara...

"Aku ingin kau melatih anggota tim basket Rakuzan." Kata(perintah) Akashi yang singkat-padat-jelas pada gadis yang kini sedang termangu mencerna kalimat kejutan tadi.

"Hah?" katanya sambil membatu.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau menyebutkan nama lengkap,umur,alamat,bila ada: nomor telepon,dan sekolahmu." Perintah Akashi.

"Namaku Ryuugamine Lisa,umur 12 tahun,tinggal di Panti Asuhan "Rumah Kayu",tidak punya telepon-maksudku HP,kalau telepon Panti 539xxx,sekolah di SMP Teiko. Kalau kakak?" Jawab Lisa lancar tanpa kecurigaan atau keraguan sedikitpun bertanya balik.

'SMP Teiko? Adik kelas ternyata,kukira masih SD.' batin Akashi.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou,umur 16 tahun,tinggal di ****************(****Author : Huahahaha... #dilempar sandal. Readers: Sialan! terlanjur kepo!)**,nomor telepon: karena kau tak punya jadi tak usah,dari SMA Rakuzan. Latihan dimulai besok jam 3 sampai 5 sore,jangan sampai terlambat,oh iya,sebagai imbalan..." tampak Sang Akashi berpikir sejenak. "anggota tim basket akan mentraktirmu apa saja dalam sehari secara bergilir,bagaimana?" tawar Akashi.

"Oke! etto...berapa lama aku harus melatih teman kakak?" tanya Lisa dengan keringat pelipisnya.

"Sampai mereka punya kemampuan yang diperlukan." Jawab Akashi hemat kata.

'Ini akan merepotkan,lagipula itu kapan?' batin Lisa.

* * *

**Yosh Minna! kenalkan! aku Zanas! seorang Newbie di sini! ini fan fic pertamaku,maaf bila banyak kesalahan,sebenarnya aku fans nya Kuroko,tapi entah kenapa yang lompat malah ide ke Akashi,si kapten yang Absolut...Sekali lagi maaf jika banyak kesalahan,saya pamit undur diri dulu,Happy Reading All! oh iya,jangan lupa kritik dan saran,lalu komentar apapun,ngemeng-ngemeng ada yang pingin cerita ini lanjut gak yaa~~ Sampai Jumpa! (o)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**ShiroiAn: Terima kasih banyak~ kalau ada yang gak ngerti tanya aja gak papa~ seneng klo punya temen sesama newbie**

**hakahina14: Kapan-kapan kubuat Akashi x Readers deh... ato semua anggota GOM aja sekalian~?**

**Sabila Foster: Oyi Bos!**

* * *

**I Don't Own Kuroko No Basuke!**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 2

Jam 2 siang...

Lisa baru saja pulang sekolah setelah mengikuti ekstrakulikuler musik yang diikutinya,kesukaan Lisa adalah musik,gambar,dan bela diri,logika dan teori bukan bidangnya. Sampai di Panti Asuhan dia segera disambut 'hangat' oleh anak anak panti sampai tergeletak di lantai.

"OKAERI LISA!" sambut mereka sambil memeluk(mendorong) Lisa sampai terbaring di lantai.

"Itte-tte...Tadaima,kalian jadi anak baik selama aku pergi kan?" ucap Lisa sambil mengelus kepala anak-anak itu.

"IYA!" jawab mereka dengan senyum termanis mereka.

"Padahal belum setahun sejak dia datang,tapi sudah benar benar populer yaa...Bu Reina" ucap salah satu ibu ibu dengan pakaian seragam dinas sosial pada temannya,sambil senyum.

"Benar,pertama kali dia kesini dia benar-benar pendiam dan tatapan matanya seperti 'Aku tak akan mempercayai siapapun' begitu..." Jawab temannya yg di panggil Bu Reina tadi.

"waktu itu satu-satunya yang akrab dengannya adalah 'anak itu' ya..." Jawab ibu tadi bernostalgia namun dengan raut wajah yang agak sedih.

'Hem...14.15...aku harus bersiap-siap' batin Lisa sambil menengok jam dinding lalu mulai menyiapkan segala sesuatu yg sekiranya di perlukan.

"Lisa?" tanya salah satu anak yang menyadari geraknya.

"_Gomenne,minna,_aku ada pekerjaan setelah ini,aku akan pulang sekitar jam 6 nanti.." jelas Lisa.

"Eeh...? pekerjaan?" protes anak anak itu dengan raut muka tak mau Lisa pergi.

"Memangnya kerja apa Lisa-chan?" tanya Bu Reina bersamaan dengan 2 anak lelaki dan perempuan sebaya Lisa.

"Melatih kakak kelas 3," jawab Lisa berkedip sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya.

"_Ittekimasu!_" pamitnya sambil bersepatu roda dan melambaikan tangan.

"_Itterashai...!_" balas anak anak,temannya dan pengasuh Panti itu.

14.55...

"Fiuh! Sampai juga, "Kaisar Pencipta Segalanya,SMA Rakuzan" yaah...begitulah yang dirumorkan..._saattetto_...Gedung olahraganya dimana yak?" monolog Lisa sambil celingak celinguk memasuki sekolah itu.

"Akhirnya datang juga,aku sudah menunggumu,lama sekali." Ujar Akashi muka datar sambil bersender pada dinding,melipatkan kedua lengan atletisnya.

"Heee...gayamu keren juga Kak Akashi,tapi aku datang 5 menit sebelum waktu latihan,jadi gak telat kan?" Jawab Lisa sambil berlalu.

Dalam Gym...

"Apa _ini_?" Ujar pria berbadan besar menunjuk Lisa.

"Tunggu,kau—kau bercanda kan?! Yang benar saja jika bocah ini..." sambung pria yang kelihatannya feminim agak panik.

"Ada apa dik? Kau tersesat ya?! Kakak antar pulang yuk~" ujar cowo yang kelihatannya hiperaktif.

"Sudah pemanasan?" tanya Lisa pada Akashi,mengacuhkan reaksi mereka.

"Sudah." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"Apa saja menu latihannya?" tanyanya lagi.

"lihatlah sendiri." Ujar Akashi sambil menyerahkan jadwal dan menu latihan.

"Sudah bagus nih...oh iya,setiap hari Minggu atau hari libur,yang berniat meningkatkan kemampuan fisik ikut aku latihan ke Gunung,bertemu di Stasiun kereta jam 4 pagi. Untuk saat ini aku ingin melihat-lihat dulu,jadi latihanlah seperti biasa." Ujar Lisa. Lalu duduk di bangku yang disediakan.

"Seperti yang dia katakan." ujar Akashi singkat lalu meniup peluit dan tim Rakuzan pun menjalani latihan seperti biasa. Dalam hati mereka berpikir 'anak kecil itu jadi pelatih sampingan?! Yang benar saja!' begitulah.

Dari tadi Lisa merasakan hawa dingin menusuk saat berbicara dengan Akashi,apakah itu? Segumpal besar bayangan hitam mengintai Lisa di perjalanan pulang. (:v) Ternyata fans fanatik dari sang emperor eye yang sedang mengutuk...

"Ah! Aku lupa minta mereka mentraktirku...ah ya sudahlah." Kata Lisa sambil berspatu roda pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

**Yaah...chapter kali ini emang pendek,gimana? menarik? Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaah..maaf terburu buru,tapi aku sudah menyelesaikan cerita ini dan berharap kalian menyukainya para pembaca yang kuhormati, sekarang aku sedang membuat cerita dengan tokoh GOM masa smp dengan readers sekalian...tolong baca juga ya!**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke! Happy Reading~!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jam 4 pagi di stasiun...

"WUAH! Banyak banget yang datang! Tepat waktu lagi! Tak kusangka kalian seantusias ini...aku terharu..." Histeris Lisa melihat kedisiplinan para 'anak didiknya'.

'Yah...berkat perintah kapten yang Absolut...' batin mereka ber-sweat drop ria.

"Nah...Ayo berangkat!" (o)/ semangat Lisa.

Tak mereka sangka bahwa perjalanan menjadi sangat menyenangkan berkat kehadiran anak itu, mereka bisa tertawa bersama,bercanda,main game-game kecil...dan tak terasa merekapun hampir sampai di tempat tujuan. Jam 6 pagi...di suatu toko sederhana di desa tujuan...

"Jii-chan!" Teriak Lisa memasuki toko itu.

"oya...oya...Lisa-kun...latihan lagi? Anak rajin yaa..andai cucuku meniru kamu...ngomong ngomong kakak kakak tampan ini teman baru mu?" sapa hangat kakek pemilik toko.

"Iya kek! Mereka teman baruku! Setelah ini kami akan latihan bersama di gunung,Seishirou-tan hari ini ikut tidak?" Jawab Lisa dengan riang.

"Tentu saja!" teriak bocah sebaya Lisa keluar dengan persiapan yang lengkap(?) "Ma-Mana bisa kubiarkan gadis sepertimu sendirian di gunung?!" katanya sambil malu-malu 'Apalagi dengan segerombolan cowok,sial,mereka lebih besar dan tua!'

"Kau berani ngomong gitu setelah kekalahanmu yang lalu? Kalau tidak salah yang ke-99 kali...Seishirou-tan..." Ucap Lisa dengan mata yang bersinar dan senyum menakutkan,entah kenapa dia sekarang sedikit mirip Akashi.

"Lisa-kun,bawalah ini...sebagai Jimat,agar dewa gunung senantiasa melindungi kalian..."ujar kakek pemilik toko.

"_Arigatou,Jii-chan_,Kakak-kakak sekalian taruh barang bawaan kalian di sini,kita akan mulai jogging, ikuti aku, Seishirou-tan, bawakan minuman mereka." Pinta(perintah) Lisa dengan senyum.

"Enak sa-" . "Seishirou-tan,yang kalah menuruti yang menang selama 1 hari,dan itu belum kugunakan." Protes Seishirou yang terpotong kata-kata Lisa dengan aura hitam. Seishirou mengkerut.

Setelah menaruh barang mereka,mereka pun mulai jogging dari toko mengarah ke gunung. Seishirou membawa minuman mereka dalam tasnya,yang otomatis beban tubuhnya semakin berat. Kasihan.

Para anggota tim basket Rakuzan sangat menikmati jogging itu,pemandangan yang indah,udara yang sejuk,suasana yang masih alami...benar-benar pas untuk olahraga,belum lagi orang-orang desa yang ramah. Lupakan tentang teriakan para gadis yang terpesona oleh Akashi yang membuat kokoro para jones cowok menjerit.

Mereka telah sampai di lereng gunung,pepohonan semakin besar dan lebat,jalur jogging makin menantang adrenalin,matahari juga mulai tinggi,

'Sepertinya sudah 2 jam kita "Jogging"... sudah saatnya istirahat.' Pikir Akashi melihat anggotanya yang sudah kehabisan nafas.

"_Yosh! Minna!_ Kita istirahat sebentar disini,dekat sini ada sungai kecil,silahkan gunakan sebaiknya,Seishirou,berikan minuman mereka!" Kata Lisa yang entah kenapa masih energik,dan Seishirou masih sigap memberikan minuman.

"Aku tak akan memberi penjelasan apapun,karena saat guruku menerangkan aku gak ngerti sama sekali...hehehe...tapi latihan kita sama persis kok..." Jelas lugu Gadis cilik yang sekarang ditatap sebagai marshmallow lezat yang siap disantap raksasa lapar.

"Aku juga membawakan bekal untuk kalian,masing-masing ambil satu,ini dari nenek Tsuba..." Jelas Seishirou yang terhenti kaget melihat kecepatan tangan mereka melahap nasi kepal itu. Tentu Akashi tak termasuk.

"Kau tidak makan Lisa-chan?" Tanya Reo pada Lisa yang meneguk minumannya.

"Ng? Oh! Aku enggak lapar,buat Om Nebuya aja!" Tolak Lisa

"Oooh! _Sankyu_,Lisa,kau orang baik!" Sewot Nebuya langsung nyamber bagian Lisa.

Sekitar 10 menit telah berlalu... waktunya mereka melanjutkan latihan.

Lisa dan Seishirou masih lincah berlari di depan dengan sesekali bercanda. Sambil menatap mereka terbesit keingintahuan Akashi kepada masa lalu Lisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Nee~ Lisa-chan...seberapa jauh kita akan berlari?" tanya Reo dengan keringat seakan dia habis renang di kolam.

"Gawat! Jantungku sepertinya akan meledak! Lihat Akashi! Latihan ini gila!" teriak antusias setengah gila koutarou.

"..." Akashi hanya diam tak menggubris kawannya. 'Latihan fisik sekaligus mental kah...' batinnya.

"Diam saja dan ikuti aku... Kalian akan kuberi hadiah kalau bisa mengikutiku sampai akhir~" Ujar Lisa yang nafasnya sudah sedikit terengah-engah. Jangan tanya Seishirou,dia ada di barisan belakang menemani kawan mereka yang tertinggal.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berlari mendaki gunung itu. Saat istirahat... Akashi melihat punggung Lisa di tumpukan batu yang cukup besar dengan sinar matahari yang menembus daun,punggung yang kecil tapi tegap dan kokoh 'seperti adegan di film saja' batinnya.

"Kabar baik Kak Akashi,sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke tujuan kita! Sudah bisa kau dengar?" kata Lisa seraya turun dari batu itu dan menatap mata heterokrom milik Akashi. Matanya yang bulat berwarna hitam dan binar didalamnya bagaikan langit malam di musim panas, indah sekali, memaksa Sang Emperor untuk terus menatapnya lekat-lekat...

"Sepertinya masih belum kedengaran yaa..." lanjut si pemilik mata indah itu sambil memalingkan pandangan ke jam tangan. "10 menit lagi...10 menit perjalanan lagi..." ujar antusias gadis kecil itu.

10 menit kemudian...

"Semua! Kalian sudah mendengarnya?! Ini hadiahku untuk kalian! Selamat menikmati~!" kata Lisa sedikit berteriak mempersembahkan salah satu tempat rahasia miliknya, Air Terjun yang masih belum terjamah manusia lain selain dirinya. Tingginya sekitar 6 meter,kolam airnya cukup dalam dan langsung membentuk sungai.

Anggota tim basket langsung membuka baju mereka dan—"CIHUY!" teriak mereka seraya terjun bebas ke kolam, Seishirou juga, disusul dengan Lisa dan terakhir Akashi. Mereka terkejut-bagaimana tidak? Mereka melihat tubuh seorang gadis cilik yang dipenuhi oleh luka sabetan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, bahkan sampai ada yang dijahit.

"Anoo...Lisa-chan,se-seorang gadis tidak bisa menikah setelah memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada pria lho..."Kata Reo sedikit terbata dengan wajah agak pucat.

"Hah? Oh,jangan khawatir,aku tak punya niatan untuk menikah kok!" jawab polos nya sambil ciprat cipratan air dengan Seishirou.

"Oi,luka di tubuhmu itu...kenapa?" tanya Nebuya dengan muka serius.

"Oh! Ayolah! Kita disini untuk bersenang-senang kan? Aku akan menceritakannya nanti,janji deh!" seru Lisa dengan wajah yang seakan berkata 'merepotkan' begitu.

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka di Air terjun itu,mereka sekarang mulai merasakan dingin dan naik ke permukaan. Seishirou menangkap 2 ikan yang cukup besar dan Lisa menangkap 3 Ikan besar, dengan tangan kosong.

"Yang dapat ikan lebih sedikit kalah." Kata Seishirou dengan api yang membara di matanya.

"Hee? Boleh juga,yang kalah memasak semua ikan dan menuruti yang menang selama 1 hari,seperti biasa." Balas Lisa menerima tantangan.

"sekarang sekitar jam 11.30... pertandingan selama 30 menit dimulai dari... SEKARANG!" seru Lisa dan.. "BYUUUR!" seperti orang yang terbiasa hidup di hutan, mereka dengan mudah menangkap ikan-ikan sungai yang besar dengan tangan kosong. 30 menit kemudian...

"Aku merasa...kalau kamu tak akan mungkin menang melawanku dalam hal ini... Sei-tan." Kata Lisa sambil melihat 'budaknya' bersusah payah memasak di bantu anggota tim yang bisa memasak.

"Berisik." Kata Seishirou dengan aura hitam keluar dari badannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ikannya sudah matang...silahkan ,_O-JOU-SA-MA_." Kata Seishirou dengan nada menyeret dan penekanan pada '_Ojou-sama_' itu.

"Hahaha..._sankyuu!_ Nah,sambil makan,aku akan menceritakan yang jadi pertanyaan kalian tadi,topiknya rada berat, jadi maaf sebelumnya." kata Lisa lalu membungkukkan badan,sekarang semua mata tertuju padanya,tanda bahwa mereka akan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Lisa pun mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya

"Aku tak tahu tempat kelahiranku maupun orang tuaku,tapi ingatan masa laluku dimulai dengan tangan orang orang dewasa yang sering menyerahkan, memindah, mempersembahkan, menyeret dan menyiksa setiap anak, termasuk aku dan teman-temanku, kaki, tangan dan leher kami dirantai, pakaian kami lusuh dan kami tidak pernah sekalipun diperlakukan dengan baik... siapapun orangnya." Lisa menghela nafas lagi

"Ya,aku adalah salah satu dari anak yang di perjual belikan di bisnis perdagangan manusia." Jelas Lisa panjang-kali-lebar-kali tinggi (volume balok itu ding). Yang seakan membuat nafas mereka yang mendengarkannya terhenti sejenak. 'Perdagangan manusia?'.

"Aku sering dipekerjakan sebagai penjaga atau yang menyangkut fisik,jadi dari kecil tubuhku sudah terlatih. Terakhir kali aku dibeli seseorang umurku sekitar 10 tahun,aku mendapat perlakuan yang lebih baik di banding selama ini,jadi kupikir 'dia orang baik' begitu, dia memberiku porsi latihan yang cocok, makan meski 2 kali sehari, dan tempat tidur, aku pikir aku beruntung memiliki pemilik seperti itu, sampai pada suatu hari, kudengar ternyata pemilikku ini...pebisnis jual beli organ manusia, dia bilang harga organku tinggi kepada kliennya dengan mudahnya." Lanjut Lisa dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat.

"Jadi aku kabur dari sana,tak kusangka hutan di sekitar tempat tinggalnya sangat luas,jadi aku tinggal di hutan itu sampai polisi hutan menemukanku dan mengantarku ke Panti Asuhan sekitar...6 bulan yang lalu. Selesai, happy end." Ujar Lisa sambil senyum dan bernafas lega.

Semua masih terdiam,dengan memasang wajah yang tidak enak,kecuali Akashi yang dari tadi Poker face. Benar benar hebat. Suasana yang tidak menyenangkan itu membuat Lisa menghela nafas lagi

"Masa lalu bukanlah untuk di sesali,tapi di pelajari,masa sekarang adalah anugerah,syukurilah,dan masa depan bukan untuk ditakuti,tapi dihadapi. Itu kata seseorang kepadaku." Kata Lisa sambil berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Akashi

"mengembalikan mood." Jawab singkat Lisa

Akashi ikut berdiri dan berjalan mengiringi langkah Lisa,meninggalkan mereka yang tengah mematung di sekitar api unggun sambil memegang ikan bakar mereka yang belum terjamah.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke! Happy Reading~! kutunggu Reviewnya~ (o)/**

* * *

Chapter 5

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi, hanya suara daun kering dan ranting yang terinjak, burung berkicau, daun yang bergesekan terkena angin yang jadi pengusir sepi. Akashi terus menatap Lisa yang berjalan didepannya itu, lalu Lisa berhenti.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanyanya

"..." Akashi tetap diam.

"Kakak pasti merasa simpati kan? Kasihan kan? Aku tidak butuh simpati siapapun."

"Aku tidak merasa kasihan,benar katamu tadi,'masa lalu bukan untuk disesali',aku hanya memastikanmu untuk tidak tersesat saja." Jelas si kapten absolut. Terdengar Lisa hanya menghela nafas saja dan melanjutkan jalannya, tiba tiba dia jatuh ke lubang yang tertutup semak,sebenarnya dia bisa langsung menendang dinding lubang itu dan mendarat dengan selamat,atau berpegang pada akar tanaman yang menggantung di sana, tapi tak disangka Akashi langsung berlari dan ikut terjun, lalu memeluk-melindunginya.

"BRUUK!"

Posisi: Lisa di atas sambil memejamkan mata dan Akashi(masih memeluk) di bawah, sedikit merintih kesakitan, kepala Lisa di dada Akashi, jadi dia bisa dengan jelas mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi yang hebatnya langsung memasang muka datar nan serius dan suara yang tenang.

"ti..tidak apa apa? Tidak apa apa katamu? Bagaimana bisa kau tanya begitu?! Kalau kau terluka parah bagaimana?!" Bentak Lisa mengangkat kepalanya dan memeras baju Akashi. Kemudian dia menunduk, menempelkan kepalanya ke dada seorang pemuda yang kini tengah membulatkan matanya.

"Kak Akashi...aku tidak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan lagi...kumohon jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi..." pinta Lisa dengan suara pelan dan nada seakan mau menangis,tangannya gemetar. Lalu sesaat kemudian gemetarnya berhenti dan Lisa beranjak dari atas tubuh Akashi. Kini mereka berdua terduduk.

"Saat aku tiba di panti asuhan tak ada seorang anakpun yang mendekatiku,kecuali seorang anak laki laki, dia lebih tua 1 tahun dariku,orangnya baik,ramah dan disayangi semua orang,berkat dia juga anak-anak yang lain jadi mau berteman denganku,suatu hari,saat kami sedang bermain di Area rekonstruksi...yang seharusnya menjadi hari kematianku...beberapa pipa besi terjatuh tepat di atasku, anak itu mendorongku dan tertusuk pipa-pipa itu... menggantikanku... itu sekitar 2 bulan lalu, kejadian itu masih kuingat dengan jelas, teriakan orang orang,darahnya yang berceceran,senyum terakhirnya...Selalu,dari dulu orang-orang yang kusayangi selalu direnggut dariku..." Cerita Lisa sambil menunduk,dengan dan suara yang lemah dan gemetar. Lalu dia menarik nafas panjang.

"Lalu kuputuskan untuk menghargai pengorbanannya, aku akan menjalani kehidupan dengan caraku sendiri,melakukan semua yang kusuka, tak peduli dia menyesal atau tidak saat ini di sana, aku tak mau berhutang budi lagi, dan aku pasti akan mengeluarkan kita dari sini." Mantap Lisa menatap Akashi tegas,

Lalu ia mendongakkan kepala, mengangkat tangan hingga depan mulut dan bersiul meniru suara burung. Tak lama kemudian rombongan tim Rakuzan+Seishirou datang, melempar seutas tali dan menarik mereka berdua berhasil keluar dari lubang yang cukup dalam. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke desa, suasananya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tak terasa sudah jam 3 sore,mereka pulang naik kereta dan langsung ketiduran sepanjang perjalanan. Kepala Lisa bersandar pada pundak Akashi yang tengah membaca buku, wajah tidunya manis dan polos sekali, sama sekali beda dengan wajah tegasnya tadi. Sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lisa, Sang Emperor berkata dengan suaranya yang seksi :

"_Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena dengan berani telah mencuri hatiku tanpa izin, Ryuugamine Lisa."_

"Ng...h" erang Lisa merasa dia sedang bermimpi buruk. Akashi tersenyum. Berjuanglah! Ryuugamine Lisa!

Di salah satu gerbong kereta api Shinkansen,dengan diselimuti angin sore dan matahari senja,sang Emperor telah menentukan target.

* * *

-End-

**OMAKE~**

Setelah 3 hari tak datang ke Gym Rakuzan,sang kapten pun bermaksud mendatangi tempat tinggal si pencuri hati,di Panti Asuhan Rumah Kayu ditemani Reo dan Koutarou. Setibanya di sana...

"Ara..ara...teman Lisa-chan ya? Tak kusangka anak itu mempunyai teman-teman setampan kalian... Dia sedang di Ruangan serba guna sekarang,sedang berlatih dengan temannya..." Sambut hangat Bu Reina pada Akashi dan 2 temannya,lalu Bu Reina mengantar mereka ke ruangan serba guna yang dibilang tadi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara biola dan piano yang beradu suara,semakin lama semakin jelas. Dibalik pintu kayu yang kini ada di hadapan mereka. Bu Reina mengetuk pintu 3 kali,dan suara itupun terhenti. Bu Reina membuka pintu.

"Lisa-chan, ada temanmu yang menjemputmu lho..." kata Bu Reina. Lisa memiringkan kepalanya dan memberi tatapan 'siapa?'. Dan Akashi, Reo dan Koutarou pun masuk.

"Apakah ini alasanmu melewatkan latihan selama 3 hari terakhir?" Tanya sang kapten to the point.

"Aku dapat undangan dari acara resital musik di aula Yamato,mana mungkin aku melewatkannya kan? Maaf tak sempat mengabari, dan aku juga tak punya nomor kakak. " Jawab Lisa tersenyum mantab dengan binar di matanya. Sang kapten menghela nafas,lalu melihat piano dengan pianisnya dan biola dengan violinisnya.

"Lanjutkan latihanmu,aku akan mendengarkan,Reo,bilang pada pelatih aku absen latihan hari ini." Perintah sang kapten.

"Eeh~ tapi aku ingin mendengar permainan Lisa-chan juga~ HP-ku low batt dari tadi..." kata Reo rada memelas.

"Akashi! Barusan Shirogane-kantoku sms kalau latihan hari ini di tiadakan! Aku juga ingin mendengarkan!" kata Koutarou bersemangat.

"Terserah kalian deh...oh iya,kalau tak salah Kak Akashi main biola ya? Kita terhubung dong." Ujar Lisa dengan polos sambil ketawa. Entah apa artinya.

_Love Sorrow, Kreutzer, Introduction and rondo capriccioso, Chopin Ballade No 1 di G Minor,Op 23.._. Permainan Lisa pada lagu-lagu klasik itu disesuaikan dengan gaya khasnya sendiri,dengan kata lain: Seenaknya sendiri, liar, dinamis, agresif, tak bisa ditebak. Pianisnya saja sampai kerepotan. Tapi mereka menikmatinya, terlihat dari wajah dan tatapan mereka. Permainan mereka membuat siapapun yang mendengarkan kagum, nafas mereka seakan terhenti, dan tatapan mereka tak bisa beranjak dari 2 orang musisi yang tengah mengekspresikan jiwa dan perasaan mereka itu.

Saat permainan selesai,sang pianis pun angkat bicara.

"Lisa, permainanmu 'kacau' seperti biasa...latihannya sampai sini saja ya,sudah gelap. Oh iya, Lukisanmu di pamerkan bulan depan di Pameran 'Tokyo Finest Painting 20xx' nanti, datang ya." kata si pianis sambil terkekeh, dibalas dengan senyum puas Lisa dan keringat mereka yang bercucuran membuat mereka harus ganti baju.

Reo dan Koutarou masih mematung dengan mulut menganga.

'Sepertinya hatiku tercuri oleh gadis yang tidak biasa.' batin Akashi.

Suatu hari nanti, dia pasti akan menjadi seorang tokoh kelas dunia dan namanya akan terukir indah di sejarah dan semua orang.

* * *

-Really End-

**Lisa : Tunggu! Nasibku bagaimana author sinting?! Beda umur kami 4 tahun loh?!**

**Author : (senyum senyum) yaaah...begitulah...**

**Lisa : Kau ini!**

**Akashi: memang kenapa Lisa? Kau tidak suka?**

**Lisa : bukannya gak suka,tapi aku ingin berpasangan dengan kak Kuroko...**

**Author: nggak boleh,Kuroko punyaku. (meluk Koroko yang entah datang dari mana)**

**Kuroko: selamat siang.**

**Lisa: Aaah! Author curang!**

**Kuroko: (muka polos) Ano...sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?**

**Tiba tiba gunting mematikan lewat sekejap mata menancap tembok,Author pucat sambil nyengir garing, Lisa masang muka kucing ber-sweat drop, Kuroko pingsan.**

**krik..krik..krik...**

**Terima kasih telah membaca fan fiction pertamaku ini...mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya..sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya!**


End file.
